We propose to undertake three studies beginning December 1, 1992 and ending November 30, 1997. Study I will continue our on-going survey of alcohol advertising and youth for two additional panels over a three year period. In addition to the original cohorts, two new samples of younger students will be added to the study. The original samples also will be augmented. Study I will further expand upon our previous work by considering the effects of magazine and radio advertising as well as television advertising. Study II will extend our previous work by undertaking content analyses of alcohol advertising in the print, radio, and television media. Study III uses self-administered questionnaires to investigate adolescents' responses to video-taped television alcohol advertisements. The primary goals of Study I are to investigate (a) the effects of exposure to alcohol advertising on adolescents' drinking beliefs, intentions, and behaviors; (b) age-related changes in the relative importance of the media and other environmental influences on youthful drinking; and (c) differences among various ethnic groups and between males and females in the effects of advertising. The primary goals of Study II are to (a) document the frequency of alcohol advertising in the print, radio, and television media; and (b) investigate the themes and images present in alcohol advertising. The purpose of Study III is to investigate (a) adolescents' perceptions of and attitudes toward television alcohol advertisements, (b) how their attitudes relate to advertisement content and imagery, and (c) how advertisement content and imagery may moderate the effects of television alcohol advertising on adolescents. The overall long-term goal of the project is to gain a better understanding of how alcohol advertising interacts with other important influences to shape adolescent drinking beliefs and behaviors.